Scenes from a Turbo lift
by Time's Scribe
Summary: Chakotay shows some emotion!


TITLE: Scenes from a Turbo lift

AUTHOR/S: Times Scribe

PAIRING: B'Elanna & Seven of Nine

RATING: Fan Fiction T Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes. (PG13)

BETA READING: Widdy

FEEDBACK:.com or on sight!

DISCLAIMER: Star Trek and all the main characters are owned by Paramount Pictures/CBS Network Television, A Viacom/CBS Corporation. Star Trek: Voyager. Created by, Rick Berman, Michael Piller & Jeri Taylor, and is based on Star Trek, created by Gene Roddenberry.

WARNING: This is a piece of fiction, concerning an implied F/F relationship. If anyone objects to same sex relationships, you should not be reading this fan fiction, and should read the Star Trek Range of Novels, or find another sight.

SUMMERY: Chakotay shows some emotion!

VJB POSTING: 40657 - Sat Dec 22, 2007

NOTES: None

**ACT 1: Sardines: Stardate: 53939.72 – 22.15 hours**

B'Elanna Torres let out a satisfactory burp, as she downed the last half of her tankard of blood wine. Wiping her mouth on her uniform sleeve, B'Elanna thumped the tankard down.

"Fill her up," she commanded the barman.

"B'Elanna don't you think you've had enough?" Tal Celes asked the Klingon.

"Enough? Enough?" The enraged Klingon shouted. "That PataQ, got me demoted, I'm now scrubbing conduits in the Gamma shift. Just because I told the truth, and you think I have had enough?"

"And if you carry on like that Ensign, you'll spend the rest of the trip in the brig!"

B'Elanna looked up at her former Marquis commander, and she was just about to launch herself at him, when a cool, slim, arm wrapped around her torso.

"Is there a problem Commander?" Seven asked in the most Borg monotone that she could muster.

"I am investigating a report of drunken behaviour."

Seven looked at Chakotay and his two pet Marquis Security officers, and smirked.

"As you can see your report was mistaken. If you excuse us the Lieutenant (Seven referred to her friend by her old rank), and I were just leaving."

The two-burley security guards blocked their way.

"I did not give you permission to leave."

Seven cocked an eyebrow, at her former partner. "Are we formally charged with anything? If we are not; Star Fleet regulation 24356, states that if you impede physically our right to leave, that physical action would be regarded as assault, allowing us the right to defend ourselves."

"Are threatening me?"

"No Commander, just stating the logical conclusion to situation you are about to incite."

Chakotay looked around Sardines, knowing that everyone in the holographic simulation would back B'Elanna and Seven. He nodded at the two security officers, and they let them go.

**_INTERLUDE 1: _Jeffries Tube 21: Stardate: 53939.72 – 22.45 hours**

'_Those bitches,'_ Chakotay fumed as he opened the access hatch to Jeffries tube 21.

He didn't know which one he hated the most. Torres for persuading Seven to leave him, or Seven herself for actually leaving him.

'_I'll make them pay,_ he thought. _'By the time I have finished, Torres will be begging to work in engineering, and Seven will be begging me!' _

Chakotay finished the adjustments inside the Jeffries tube, but he hadn't concentrated on what he was doing, and a bolt of energy shot from an Electro Plasma Conduit, hitting the Commander.

**_ACT TWO: _Turbo lift three: Stardate: 53939.72 – 22.35 hours**

"Lt, it's time to return to your quarters."

"Nahh, Sev. Prefer it here." B'Elanna replied gesturing to the spot where she and Seven were sitting.

Seven sighed to herself and looked at her friend. "B'Elanna you have consumed to much synthol, you need to sleep it off. Apart from that, the Commander has theoretically now obtained enough proof for you to spend a night in the brig!"

This caused B'Elanna to sober up slightly. "Ok, but only if you stay Anni."

"Bella, I was going to stay anyway." Seven stood up and offered her hand to the half Klingon.

"Deck Nine!" Seven commanded the Turbo lift

The lift had just got going, when the light failed and the lift car shuddered to a halt, when the emergency braking came on.

"Seven of Nine to Bridge."

"Kim here Seven, go ahead."

"Ensign, B'Elanna and I are currently stuck in Turbo lift three. Request emergency beam out."

"Sorry Seven there is an EPS short in Jeffries Tube 21. Main power is out between Decks five and eight. Engineering will rescue you when they can. Of course," he continued, "none of this would have happened if B'Elanna was still in charge. I don't know what the Cap…"

"Thank you Harry," Seven continued, before the young Ensign could get himself into further trouble, "please inform us when there is a change in situation. Seven of Nine out."

Seven settled down onto the floor, to allow her inebriated friend to lean into her. "We are going to be here for a while B'Elanna why don't you get some sleep."

As B'Elanna settled down using the former drones lap as a pillow, Seven started to subconsciously stroke the Klingon's hair, as she would do with Naomi.

B'Elanna travelled further and further towards sleep, and just as she was about to drift off, she murmured, "I love you Anni!"

Seven looked at B'Elanna in shock. If it wasn't for her adapted Borg hearing, she would have thought she had imagined it.

'_She does love me,'_ she thought. _'All this time I thought it was just me.'_

A small smile crept on Seven's face, and she held the Klingon tighter. _'We have so much to talk about,'_ and she planted a small kiss on top the attractive engineers ridges, '_but I will wait until she is functioning within acceptable parameters.'_

**_Interlude 1: _Main Bridge: Stardate: 53939.72 – 22.55 hours**

"Report!" Janeway commanded as she entered the bridge.

"Captain an EPS conduit has ruptured in Jeffries Tube 21, the whole main power grid has fused between decks five and eight, an engineering team is making its way to J21 to perform a damage assessment." Harry conveyed.

"Where's Chakotay?"

"Unknown Captain, internal sensors are down." Tuvok answered, after accessing tactical.

"Tuvok gat a security team down…"

"Carey to Tuvok," the acting head of Engineering interrupted.

"Go ahead Lt,"

"Sir we have just arrived at J21. We have found Cmdr Chakotay unconscious. We managed to get a transporter lock, using Tricorders. He is in sickbay."

"Lt was the Cmdr caught in the explosion?"

"Negative Captain, by the looks of it he caused it! We have sealed off the area for Lt Cmdr Tuvok's investigation."

"Understood, Tuvok's on his way now."

"Lt, how long will it take to repair the damage?"

"Forty eight hours Captain. Longer until we get B'Elanna and Seven out of Turbo lift three. I am not up to date on some these Borg/Marquis adaptations they have used."

"We have started restoring power to Sickbay and Environmental. They should be on full power within five hours."

"Understood Carey, carry on."

"Harry, you have the bridge. I'll be in the sickbay."

"Aye Captain."

**_ACT Three: _Turbo lift three: Stardate: 53940.46 – 06.00 hours**

B'Elanna awoke groggily from her position on Seven's lap.

"Oh my head. I can't drink my grog like I used too!"

She suddenly became aware of her soundings.

"Hey!" she said, to the intense set of blue eyes looking down at her."

"Hey," Seven said in reply.

"Anni, why are we in a turbo-lift?"

"What can you remember?"

B'Elanna's face scrunched up in thought.

"Well I can remember get completely trashed in Sardines. Then I vaguely recall wooden-top coming in to try and find away to drag me off to the brig. You coming to my rescue, coolly, calmly and logically dissembling his argument, and stopping me from killing the bastard."

B'Elanna frowned again, "I remember sitting in the corridor, then coming in here, and the lift breaking down."

Seven explained what had happened, and what Chakotay had done.

B'Elanna shook her head in disbelief. "I don't know if to laugh or cry at that. My idea of allowing him enough rope to hang himself has paid off to well!"

By this time B'Elanna was sitting up. She looked at Seven, and saw a look of fear and in trepidation in her eyes.

She grabbed Seven's hand. "I also remember you stroking my hair, and I remember telling you that I love you."

"Did you mean it?" Seven whispered.

B'Elanna lightly kissed Seven. "Yes BangwI I did. My hearts ache when you are not there and they stop when you are."

B'Elanna reached out and cupped Seven's face within her hands. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, waking up with you in your arms."

She leant in and kissed Seven again, with as much passion as she could muster, conveying all her hearts wants.

**_Epilogue: _The Brig Stardate: 53958.16 – One Week Later**

"Hello Chakotay!"

The brig occupant looked up at the sound of the voice.

Lt Cmdr Torres smiled evilly at her former Commander. "You got off lightly crewman. You are lucky this is isn't a Klingon vessel. I can think of so many painful accidents that you could have."

B'Elanna turned to leave. She stopped by the entrance of the brig and faced Chakotay again. "Come anywhere near us, and I might be able to make one of them come true." With that she left.

"Did you hear that Lopez, she threatened me?"

Lopez smirked. "I didn't hear anything, and its Ensign or Sir, when you are talking to your superior officer, Crewman."

Lopez left the brig to leave Chakotay to ponder his plight.

_**The End**_


End file.
